


A happy ending

by riviax



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Suicide, spoilers for that one scene in ep 8, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riviax/pseuds/riviax
Summary: Andres was sure he gave them a happy ending, one where he would die with no regrets, and Martin would find a new reason to live.But when he entered the chapel a day later, he realised how tragically wrong he was.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	A happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished part 4 but I saw that one kiss scene and it h u r t. So obviously I had to make it hurt more. This is 100% angst and 0 spoilers for the rest of the season. Also this is my second fic ever, and first one in years, so I would appriciate some feedback <3

_You love me too much_

The pain. It was too much, he couldn't handle it. 

_It's_ _impossible_

They were soulmates. 100%. So why did he have to leave? 

_You're hanging onto something that doesn't exist_

But they could make it real. Together they were able to do anything. 

_Time w_ _ill_ _bring u_ _s_ _together_

No, it won't. He was sure of it. He knew them both, not brave enough to face each other again. _He_ was his life. And now he was gone. What choice did he have ? His life was _gone_ _._

_Sometimes distance is the only way to find peace_

* * *

Andrés lied. He did think about him during his dinner. Everything that Tatiana was saying was muffled, his mind focused on his last conversation with Martín. It took all of his charisma, acting talent and dating experience to make it look like everything was alright. Even the kisses that came later that evening didn’t seem real. They were just ghosts of the passion he shared with Martín. 

It was one of the few moments in Andrés’ life when he started to question himself “Did I make the right decision?”. He spent 10 amazing years with his soulmate right next to him, close enough to make him happy, but far enough to not give him a reason to live. That 1% always keeping him in check. But Sergio was right, they couldn’t work together anymore. And he was going to die soon anyway. So he made the right decision. He replaced Martín with a huge wound, but he will recover. They both will. They were strong. He will die with no regrets, and Martín will find a new reason to live. A happy ending. 

At least that’s what he kept saying to himself as he arrived at the chapel. It was a late evening, one day after their kiss. Andrés spent the last night and day with Tatiana, hoping that it would give Martín just enough time to leave right before he would come back for some of his belongings. Time would bring them back together but not now. Now they had to heal. 

He stopped dead in his track as he turned around the corridor. The light in the room at the end was on. Did he not give Martín enough time? Was he still packing things up? He considered silently leaving, but then he realized he was the only noise to begin with. As he stood still, the chapel was filled with complete silence. Not a single sound was made, no things being moved around, no steps, no breathing. 

Did Martín fall asleep? No, that wouldn’t make sense. He stepped closer a bit. That’s when he noticed all the plans on the floor. But other than that everything else was still in place. Martín didn’t move anything. And the light was still on. 

_You love me too much_

Slowly, with almost no sound, he entered the room. And then he saw him. Slouched in his chair, with his head on the desk, gun on the floor and a pool of blood around him. Andrés froze, his entire body trembling. 

_It’s impossible_

The tears that he controlled so well when he said his goodbyes were know pouring down his face. He forced himself to move. Slowly, he put a hand on Martín’s shoulder. The body that embraced him with it’s warmth just a day earlier was now deadly cold. 

_You're hanging onto something that doesn't exist_

He pushed the chair away and caught Martín’s body as together they fell to the floor. Andrés didn’t care that he was now covered in blood, he held him tightly as if his life depended on it. He couldn’t believe it. His best friend, the love of his life, his soulmate was dead and it was because of him. He was sure he gave them a happy ending, but now he realized it was the worst one possible. The pain he now felt was the one he wanted to protect Martín from. But he failed. And now he wasgone and he will never heal. 

“I’m sorry” he cried “I’m so, so sorry” 

_Time will bring us together_

He was still sure about it. But now he knew it won’t be in this life. He will die soon too, once he helps his brother in the mint. And then he will see Martín again. And they will be together and never apart again. With his hands holding Martín tightly and his face covered in tears and blood he smiled slightly. They could still have their happy ending. 

_Sometimes distance is the only way to find peace_


End file.
